Night of Fright
by KitxXxShadows
Summary: I wouldn't call myself brave or anything worth while. I'm more shy and gentle, that's the life style I've lived by at least. When Halloween rolled around, I found myself facing events that changed that. My one Night of Fright & a new me was born. Leonxoc
1. Chapter 1

**-Night of Fright-**

**Author's note: Ok, so for those who have been reading my OTHER Resident Evil story, you'll know that I'm very slow at updating it and know I said I wouldn't really upload another story until it was finished...but this _short_ story has been floating around on my computer, begging for attention. I wrote this around Halloween (so it's recent) and meant to post it to fit the occasion. Those of you who know me well enough know just how unlikely that is for me to actually accomplish XD Well, it's mostly written out, so there won't be trouble for updates! You may cheer right about, now. Right now. Go on, you know you want to (^.^) **

**I didn't know what to really classify this as besides romance, I'm not really good with suspense, but it's not the kind of horror story you'd picture either so I left that one out this time. As you'll see later on, most characters in this story are from the Resident Evil series, not just one game. THEY ALL EXIST TOO! I DID MY RESEARCH! Except for Jenna and Mary, who rightfully belong to me :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT AND MY OWN CHARACTERS, the rest of the crew are, sadly, not mine. **

**Ok, well, enjoy! Feedback is craved! I wrote this differently than anything else so far, infulenced HIGHLY by the series The Forest of Hands and Teeth, The Dead Tossed Waves, and The Dark and Hollow Places (go figure, zombie books) **

**So, review? Pwease? 3333**

* * *

><p><em>I always felt different from my friends<em>, less brave, more reserved, unlike the bright sunshine Jenna carried, I was a dull firefly glow. She could carry herself proudly, without a care for rules and warnings, while I trembled in fear and always, _always_, played by the rules. Most kids my age strive to be rebellious but all I wanted was to stay safe and out of trouble. Jenna, as always, knew this. Why should I expect Halloween night to be any different from every other day?

"Come on Mary, come out here and let me see how you look!" Came the muffled undertone that pressed through the bathroom door. I squinted at my reflection as the blood darkened in my cheeks. I felt so uncomfortable in the small dress Jenna had forced me to try on. What was I supposed to be anyway? After all the "pin-up and adjusting" as the brown haired twenty one-year old had air quoted, the original costume had been lost along the way.

There were no sleeves, leaving my pale freckled shoulders bare and naked. The dress was once upon a time layered with silk ripples until it touched my toes, but no longer were the ribbons there and now, looking down between my fingers, I stared embarrassedly at the lack of fabric. Now the bottom stopped mid-thigh, with only one layer of white ripples of lace decorating the bottom rim. I wouldn't dare bend over in this, that is, if my best friend since kindergarten got away with me wearing it. The middle was solid white, decorated with a intricate design that made the dress look like feathers from a distance, with a large lace ribbon pulled tightly around my stomach into a large bow in the back; I'll never know why girls felt the need to dress up in as little as possible for any holiday but Halloween seemed to be the worst of it all.

"MARY OPEN UP!" The door rattled as Jenna pounded from the other side, jiggling the brass handle I locked as soon as I stepped inside earlier. I tugged on the bottom, hoping it would magically extend longer over my bare legs, that the top had sleeves that hid my skin, but the reality of it all was that Jenna had corrupted my dress and I had no choice but to show her. Swallowing nervously I nodded to my reflection and turned, clasping my hand over the door knob and before I could pull away and hide within these walls forever—or until Jenna kicked the door down—I flipped the lock and pulled the door open.

"I feel exposed…" I whispered out softly while rubbing my forearm. I moved my eyes from everywhere _but_ the sharp green ones I knew were looking me up and down. Jenna's hands took mine gently and she spun me around to face her. She was grinning that pearly white smile of hers that always meant nothing good for me.

"Well _I_ say you look absolutely H-O-T _HOT _ in that babe! It's only this one party, not like you'll actually be doing anything but dancing anyway. Unless," A sly grin formed, "You feel a little _tempted_ to be naughty tonight." The word 'tempted' rolled off her tongue seductively and I knew instantly what Jenna had been hinting towards. The blood rushed to my cheeks and I had to pull my hands away to cover my face so the embarrassed blush wouldn't be so noticeable.

"I don't want to be hot or tempted or anything! Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever!" I gushed out heatedly, desperately trying to prove how uncomfortable I was. "Please don't make me go. I can't be like you no matter how you make me look." As if to prove my point I looked towards the standing mirror in the corner of her room where we both stood.

There was Jenna to my right, tall and beautiful and tan. Her hair was long, chocolate brown, and curled around her face like a halo, with green eyes like pine needles and a personality that challenged the sun's. Then there I stood to her left, average, plain, and sunless. I had more freckles than hairs on my head and I certainly didn't have a body worth admiring—not like Jenna's. My hair was flat and a stringy blonde, my eyes plain and simply brown. Nothing special about brown eyes. I was nothing like the sun. More like the moon, silent, there, but hardly worth a second thought.

While Jenna's brows furrowed slightly, a look I knew well enough to say she didn't get my point, she waved me off quickly and turned back to face me with her hands on her hips. "Well I'm not letting you drop out now, you have to live a little Mary so you have stories to tell your kids and their kids one day! Now let me fix you up and then I'll get ready. Trust me," She wagged her finger in front of me, "You're going to _love _ tonight!"

So I caved because I couldn't win. Not against Jenna, not against anyone. I am a push over, too scared to hurt her feelings and too afraid to stand my ground. Tonight at her neighbor's Fright Night costume party I already know what to expect. Jenna will dance and sing and lose herself in the festivities, and I'll slink away to the darkest corner until it's over. Because even if I don't want to go I could never bail out on my best friend.

" Give me like five minutes and we can leave!" Called the excited young adult as she patted my shoulders and then waltzed into the bathroom where it clicked shut behind her. I stared at my hands folded gently in my lap and bit my lip. Did I dare look up into the mirror of her vanity and see just exactly what Jenna did to fix me up? Lifting my eyes slowly, nervously, I stared at my reflection with a small moment of not knowing who she was.

Of course she was me. I shouldn't be that surprised really, I even laugh a bit at my stupidity. I just never wear my hair back out of my face, never wanted to reveal my face and freckles and ears because I felt self-conscious. I felt naked. Here though, staring at myself, I almost…enjoyed the delicate French braid that ran down my neck and rested between my exposed shoulder blades. Almost enjoyed the small touch of eye liner and mascara, of how the white eye shadow made my eyes somewhat seem lighter, almost prettier. _Almost_…

"This is not who you are Mary," I try to tell myself, running my fingers across the cool surface of the mirror, "You are a nobody by choice, not pretty or out-going or even popular. Just a girl with a face and eyes and ears and a nose. _Just Mary_." I watch the way my eyes seem to darken with sadness. I swallow hard and pull my hand back, letting it rest in my lap once more. The room is silent, Jenna sings to a song in the bathroom, and outside I can hear cheering; Can hear the music pounding and the whistles and shouts ring out as someone new constantly arrives at the party. I feel sick. My palms are sweaty and my stomach drops leaving me breathless. "I can't do this." I repeat over and over until I believe it whole-heartedly. The phone rings and I jump up, startled with my heart lurching into a frantic up-beat, to answer it since Jenna still hasn't come out of the bathroom.

"H-Hello?" I clear my throat and try to sound normal. Try to hide how badly I wish to disappear.

"Hello, Jenna?" It's a girl shouting over the music I can hear coming from next door.

"U-Um no, this is Mary, Jenna's busy…can I help you?"

"_Oh Mary_! It's Claire, Claire Redfield?—" I can hear her pull away from the phone, "Chris get **off** my table!—sorry," her voice is back again, "I was just calling to make sure she was still coming tonight. You're both coming over right? It's going to be a lot of fun I promise!"

Claire was a very kind woman. Smart, funny, and not to mention really pretty. It seemed everyone Jenna knew were pretty, except me of course. I knew Claire through the countless times I came over Jenna's because they were neighbors and I really enjoyed her company. She was only a few years older than us too which put a sense of closeness between us.

"Yea," I reply almost hesitantly, feeling like I have no choice once I tell Claire that I'm going, "We're both coming over in a few minutes. Do you, um, do you need her—me—I mean us to bring anything?" I stumble over my words easily and curse myself silently for being so God awful at talking on the phone. Talking to anyone for that matter. I can practically hear the grin in Claire's voice as she responds.

"Well then I guess I'll see you two lovely ladies here any minute then. And don't worry about bringing anything, just bring yourselves and have fun!"

When we hang up, I just stand there and set the phone down on the table. To have fun would mean doing something with people watching and talking and touching and suddenly the room is spinning and I'm sure I'm going to pass out but then Jenna wraps her arms around me in a hug from behind and it all settles back in place.

"Ready Mary?" She purred out giving me a squeeze. I turn slightly and try to smile but I know my eyes betray me. Jenna steps back, taking my hand in hers like she's always done since we were children, and grins warmly. "You're going to be fine. I demand you to have fun and I won't leave your side unless you want me to, well, maybe not even then. Let's go." It's as if the confidence in her body transfers from her to me through our hands, giving me the little push I need to nod and head next door with her.

I notice the green dress Jenna is wearing, which resembles mine only tighter and with ribbon instead of lace; the back dips lower on hers and she has a cat tail attached and a matching black cat ear'd head band. If I had been paying attention enough sooner I would have realized she had drawn on cat whiskers and a black nose too. She was a cat.

"Hey Jen?" I whisper as Jenna is locking her door, purse in hand. She turns her head my way to show she's listening. "What exactly…am I?" And I gesture towards my outfit with a blush as the cool air nips at my exposed legs and arms. Jenna smirks.

"Well you're an angel!" And before I can react she places a handmade halo on my head with clips that blend in with my colorless hair. I blink stupidly as she turns me around and taps my shoulder blades with her nail. Twisting my neck over my shoulder to see what she's pointing at, I see she had drawn on wings earlier while doing my make-up. I only thought she was tracing patterns across my skin with her fingers because she knows it helps me relax. I had no idea she actually drew my wings on, glitter and all. Jenna is all fits of giggles when I look back at her with wide eyes. "See you look exactly like the angel you are!" But she's smiling and laughing and happy, which is ultimately what matters.

"You're so silly." I smile squeezing her hand which makes her smile grow. We cross the grass between the two houses and walk in the front door where the music seems to intensify. I wince as the pounding of wordless music tries to cram inside my ears, bringing on a headache almost instantly. Instead of pulling back, like I want to, I push forward stiffly with Jenna leading the way. We weave through people towards the kitchen where we find Claire. I keep my head down, hoping to avoid eye contact with all the strangers in costumes around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hallo thar~ Hehe, really glad to be putting this story up. Wasn't sure I wanted to or not, but I worked hard on it months ago and figured I should. I'm glad I did. There's not much to say up here this time (bet some of you are glad...KIDDING..Kidding...) so I'll just say the usual disclaimer. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RESIDENT EVIL CHARACTERS AT ALL, Jenna and Mary belong to me and my imagination, as well as this plot. I'm still looking towards feedback, has this style won anyone's heart or do we like how I write with Leon and Morgan from my other story? Well, I can't think of anything else to say...sorry I always post up a new story/chapter pretty late into the evening (pffft, midnight? Whaaat? No, it's not like readers have lives or anything, nooo not at all!...don't take my sarcasm literally, I love you all regardlessXD)**

**Otay Dotay, until next time...tomorrow or something...HAPPY READING!**

**P.s. I really want to know your thoughts on Mary and Jenna~**

* * *

><p>"Claire!" Jenna yells over the music, tugging me further in until we're beside the red haired woman. "Hey Claire!" Now she got her attention. Claire looks at us both and grins a pleasant smile and motions us to follow her through the back sliding door, leading us to the slightly quieter back yard patio set.<p>

"You both look stunning, as usual." Claire winks, eyeing Jenna's cat tail and my halo. The need to blush creeps up my neck and my cheeks warm instantly. Jenna is all smiles.

"As do you, pulling off that sexy vampire look I see." This makes us all laugh slightly as it is true, Claire is dressed up with a form fitting blood red dress that matches the fake blood painted from her bottom lip to her chin, accompanied by fake teeth and a pale face. "Is Chris around? I _have_ to see what he looks like." Jenna presses on with a light in her eyes. Jenna has this small thing for Claire's brother, Chris, who really is a few some odd years older but that never really stopped her from liking him. Claire rolls her eyes and points back at the door.

"Last time I saw him, he was dancing on my coffee table in the living room. He's a mummy, just follow the toilet paper trail." Claire snickers and it makes her look even more like her costume, which made me shiver involuntarily. Jenna grins and nods, pulling me with her as she insistently pulls us inside to go find Chris. I stumble after her because her excitement sometimes blocks out everything else but what she is focused on. I wince as the music grows louder until we're entering the living room and scanning around for Chris.

We found him just as Claire had left him, only now he was no longer dancing across the coffee table but instead now bouncing across the couch. It made me smile, seeing him jump across the cushions knowing Claire would probably tear him to bits later on, but watching this somewhat twenty nine year old man acting like such a child was proof that age didn't necessarily mean everything became dull. That I could hope to grow more confident but still be myself, in a sense.

"CHRIS!" Jenna cried out with laughter only I could make out over the music, tugging me closer until we were around the couch. We weren't the only ones, many guests had crowded around to pump him on or watch or laugh, most in the room were just dancing. I didn't want to get close to these strangers, to have them notice me and stare at my face, at my dress, at my freckles. I pull my hand back as Jenna goes to push her way through and when she turns to look back I motion for her to go ahead. She smiles and nods before going through.

I feel alone. Vulnerable. The room feels so small, so tight, my head starts spinning and I whirl around and quickly make my way back outside where the air is cold and fresh but the music is more softer, if only a little bit. Claire isn't out here but neither is anyone else. I'm relieved and I venture out further until I take a seat on the small swing we had helped Claire put together last year. The cushion is stiff from the air but I welcome the feeling with a small smile.

"I wonder if Claire has a candy bowl..I'm sure little kids will be coming around the neighborhood soon." The idea of dressing up for candy is always my favorite of times spent with Jenna as we were growing up. Of course, we're too old now and don't really know anyone with kids to take so the next best thing would be parties. Or, at least, Jenna thinks so.

I lean back and press my toes into the grass, once green but now a dying yellow. The wing rocks back and forth gently to the beat of a song. I wonder if Jenna is having fun. I wonder if she's dancing with Chris. I wonder if I really should be here because I'm not really doing anything but avoiding this party. All I want to do is sit and enjoy the sky, which is bright with the setting autumn sun. Even if the air is prickling my skin with numbness.

The sliding door rumbles as someone pushes it to the side, loud music flooding out and I expect to see Jenna or Claire. It is neither of them. We lock eyes, sharp green ones so light they look almost blue steel my very breath away. He's tall, of course most men are, clad in regular every-day jeans and a muscle-tee beneath a brown leather skinned jacket. No costume or even wearing festive colors, it's the way he stands that catches my attention. He's so resigned, reluctant, like he doesn't want to be here or around anyone. Like me.

"Hey." He offers a smile that instantly makes my cheeks darken with heat. "Mind if I join you?" I don't know why I nod, maybe it's the way he seems to ask, or the way he stands. All I know is that I can't focus on anything but my hands pulling and tugging at the hem of my dress.

The chair squeaks as the young man sits next to me. He sits on the far end so there's a small space between us to my right. He looks around Chris's age, if not a few years younger. Twenty-four? Twenty-five? His hair is a nice cross between blonde and brown, not quite yet bronze or dirty blonde; neatly falling against his neck, hovering around his eyes and prominent cheek bones. I feel like I must have seen him around before so I assume he's a friend of Claire's.

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you inside?" He offers a soft smile that I catch from the corner of my eye. I twist my fingers around each other nervously. If I could disappear, I'd do it right here right now. Of course, that's only a wish and I know I have to face reality instead. I clear my throat and flick my eyes towards his.

"I-I needed, um, I needed fresh air." I mumble out as a cool breeze stirred the blazing gold and yellow leaves from the large tree in the center of the back yard. As if to prove my point, it seems, another gust followed up and this time I felt the goosebumps dance across my arms and legs. I make no move to try and warm myself up because it wouldn't help, the cold will always win.

"That's what I needed too."

A small silence befell around us. I wonder how this scene would look to someone passing by the window that overlooked the fenced in back yard. To see someone like me, so timid and nervous and terrified with everything that challenges my comfort zone, sitting next to this beautiful stranger whose smile melts the chill on my skin and makes an effort to make small talk just to keep the air pleasant without awkwardness. I feel this growing need to know him, who he is and why anyone would bother with someone like me.

"I'm Mary," I force out with a small breath, "Are you Claire's friend? I think, um, I think I've seen you before…" I can only stare at my lap, my toes curling in the grass as I become a mess of anxiety and nerves. "I-I'm her friend—I mean, in a sense, um, I'm her neighbor's friend. I know Claire through Jenna." Tripping over my words leaves me feeling like a fool with a strong need to crawl under a rock and disappear forever. I hold my breath and count heartbeats before I feel like eternity has passed. Daringly, obviously, I look over towards him and puzzle over the wide and charming smile stretched across his face. He's looking right at me, not through me or around me but directly at me with admiration gleaming from his eyes.

"I'm Leon." He finally announces and I release the breath I had been holding. "We've probably seen each other during times I visit Claire." This is true; it's how I met Claire's brother Chris, and their other friends Jill Valentine and Steve Burnside. Leon continues on only after I offer a small nod. "I remember this one time in July, Chris and I had come over to build Claire the shed you see over there." He lifts his hand to point over at the lonely wooden shed in the corner of the yard. "It was so hot out that day we needed to take a break half-way through the project. We all sat right here around this swing, talking about everything and then nothing all at the same time. She told us about this neighborhood and how nice her neighbors were, like Jenna who I've met once before."

"And then," Leon pauses as he shrugs out of his brown leather jacket and tucks it around my body like a blanket—it's so big it swallows me whole with warmth. I'm so caught off guard that I can't focus on anything but the sheer warmth radiating from the inside. I shiver slightly and then shake my head to clear the blush from my face. Just as I'm about to push it off and hand it back, Leon holds up his hand as a signal for me to stop while wearing a handsome smirk before he leans back against the swing. His left arm rests across the back of the swing, a breath away from my shoulders. I can't breathe, can't focus, and can't _believe_ that this is really happening.

The world is spinning yet I'm firmly planted in my seat—so many thoughts and unknown feelings flow through me like ripples on top of a dead-still lake. First small and easily ignored but now, as more thoughts fill my mind, the ripples intensify and turn to waves that make my hands shake. We're strangers, hardly acquaintances even, yet Leon's being so kind. It's so hard to believe someone still has a sense of manners in the corrupt world I've come to believe will one day be the death of humanity. As ugly as that thought is, it's the truth. My truth. One I believe with every fiber in my bones. I merely focus on how to breathe and become only half aware that Leon has continued speaking, rocking the swing easily for the two of us with his legs.

"There was a moment when I got so filled with hate for the sun for burning too bright and being so hot that I wished, for just one moment, that the world would freeze over." Laughing lightly, shoulders shaking he grins a sheepish smile like I would turn and scold him for such a thought. I don't, of course, because there have been days I've felt like that too. "But then I heard the most beautiful thing I think I've ever heard. I remember turning and looking over towards the house next door and I found this small, quiet looking girl laughing so happily as she danced in the sunlight with open arms, that I instantly felt grateful for the sun being out that day. Every sunny day makes me remember that particular one." Leon looks at me with a meaningful stare, like I should know what he's talking about, like I should know _who_ he's talking about.

For a moment, I don't. I honestly and whole-heartedly try to think of the houses visible from Claire's back yard. Only a small few can be seen, about 4 all neatly tucked around each other, but all the owners are older. Like a tidal wave I realize instantly who Leon was talking about. The 'quiet looking girl' reference clicked in place because Jenna is strong and bold and anything but quiet looking. Unlike me because that's _exactly_ what I am. Now that I can picture myself on that once forgotten summer day through Leon's memory, I realize just how wonderful he felt telling me that moment. I jump up so quickly that I forget how stiff my legs were and how much it hurts when I stumble and catch myself.

"N-No, no no no!" I shake my head fervently and the jacket falls from my body and crumples at my feet. "W-Why are you telling m-me this?" I can't tell him how the mixed feelings inside my heart battle within. How happy I was to have company outside because it felt like I wasn't truly forgotten about. How wonderful it felt to be treated like I wasn't just a piece of meat wearing a dress altered too short and too snug. Most of all, I can't tell him how beautiful I felt for just a fraction of a second in his words and memory. I feel vulnerable and scared and confused because I shouldn't be feeling like this. Leon stands, his eyes widened and hand held out as if I'd take it and come sit back down.

"I told you because I wanted to. I told you because ever since that moment I've wanted to tell you how beautiful and happy you looked. When I saw you inside standing there, looking so lost and small, I wanted to bring back that moment so you could smile and enjoy yourself." All the while he spoke, Leon had stepped closer and closer, standing until only a small space away before our bodies could touch. Briefly, I took careful note how the top of my head stopped at the tip of his nose. The way his jaw line tightened and relaxed, only to tighten quickly again as his thoughts battled silently inside. But then I realized just how close we were, where we were standing, and suddenly I couldn't breathe right.

"I-I-I—" Shaking my head I just clamped my mouth shut and spun for the door. "I'm sorry I have to go." I mumbled out just loud enough he could hear before I pulled the door open and ran into the overwhelming pulse of the music. If possible the room only got louder, with more bodies and faces crowding every square inch of the hall, kitchen, living room and all those in-between spaces. Masks and costumes and face paint became blurred images as I desperately looked for Jenna. My heart was hammering, skipping beats as loud pulses from the stereo snatched my breath away in painful stabs. Choking breathlessly and stumbling, I looked around and gave up finding her as my need for a quieter place became too important.

No one cared about me as I slipped between bodies and doorways until I pushed the front door open and gasped in a lungful of air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey zombie fans! I had a little internet connection issue again, but I was determined to keep adding the written chapters of this mini-story up. Aren't you guys proud? :D So a little inspiration hit me when I watched this really strange movie—it wasn't totally great or anything, but it was interesting. Anyone ever hear of Forget Me Not? Well, if you haven't it centers around a tradition of playing ghost in the graveyard, which kind of spiked a little cemetery theme craving. Just a little insight of where the ideas for this story kind of came from….kind of…hehe!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT JENNA AND MARY, THE REST OF THE RESIDENT EVIL CREW ARE NOT MINE!**

* * *

><p>"Heeey Mary! There you are!" Jenna squealed out as she craned her neck over her shoulder to look up at me. Chris and she sat together, an open Skittles bag resting between them, green ones in Jenna's hand and red ones in Chris's hand. Seeing their closeness reminded me why I came, why I promised I wouldn't bail and leave my best friend, why I put on such a ridiculous outfit in the first place and tried to find a place amongst the crowd. All of it, the make-up, the dress and the effort she spent on me not going to waste, was all for Jenna.<p>

Who am I to tell her that I want to just leave and forget this night ever happened? Of everyone she knows, out of all of our friends, I'm the one who knows just how important this moment means to her in her plan to make Chris Redfield realize how perfect he is for her. Who am I to ruin it all with a problem I'm not even sure really exists? I could never do that to Jenna.

"H-Hey guys." I put on my best smile and tuck all the other emotions inside for me to drown in later. "I-I, uh, just came to see if, um,…" I flick my gaze everywhere to scratch up an excuse. An idea hits me and I leap for it. "…if you both wanted to go to that haunted house near the cemetery." I put as much excitement into my voice as I can to make it seem like that's what I really wanted to talk to them about.

Jenna's eyes narrow, as if she can see right through my lie, which she probably could. As soon as Chris jumps up, tripping in all his mummified glory until a few patches of buzzed brown hair stick out on his head from where the wrap slackens, he cheers and Jenna's suspicion is replaced with glee.

"See? I knew you'd find your Halloween spirit! But wait, would Claire get mad if we just up and leave? I mean, she did invite us over after all so I don't want to be rude y'know?" Her green eyes look from me to Chris, hands promptly held on her hips. Chris grins and pulls at his mummy wraps until his face and head are visible.

"Don't worry about my sister so much, she's got her hands full with everyone else. She's got more than enough hands to help her if she needs it so we won't really be missed if we disappear for a bit. I'll go see if anyone _cool_ wants to come along and change from this stupid outfit." The tall, buff military agent pulls us both into his arms in a big teddy-bear hug—because that's how my first impression of him was and forever will be—before he disappears into the house. I'm instantly aware of how I'm stranded alone with Jenna and how she's still suspicious of my sudden request.

"You going to tell me what's up or do I have to take drastic measures?" Her arms are crossed over her chest, head cocked at an angle as she studies me from the bottom porch step. My voice catches in my throat so I shake my head with another forced smile. She puffs out a long breath and the chill in the air makes it visible slightly. "Don't be difficult Mary, I _know_ you. Your shoulders are stiff, your fingers are twisting around each other which is a known sign you're anxious. Now, the last time I saw you was when you had turned and went to the back yard. Mind telling me what happened?"

I can only gawk at how easily she picked me apart and figured it out. Well, not so much the surprise because we know each other like the back of our own hands, just the shock at how quickly it took to break it all down. I still shake my head though, refusing to reveal anything until later. So instead, I take a few steps towards her house, throwing my hands up to point at the front door.

"Can I see your keys so I can change? It's cold Jen, I've lost feeling in my toes and legs, not to mention I'm afraid my nose is no longer attached to my face." I go cross-eyed to peer down the bridge of my nose to find out if it really is still there. Jenna snorts, trying to calm down her laughter while she digs out her keys and tosses them to me. I grin.

"Whatever, you _will_ tell me eventually. The night is still plenty young my dear Mary, I'll figure it out eventually. You can't hide anything from me!" I've already crossed the yard to her door and unlocked the door as she called after me.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later. I promise." Only I murmur it out softer so not even my own mind can depict if it was the wind or not. The darkness of the house swallows me whole as I shut the door but I welcome it with a deep sigh of relief. In the darkness, I can hide. I can close my eyes and believe that no one will ever find me and I can just be in a sense of peace. But of course I know that's not right. I'd miss the world too much and Jenna would miss me. Would anyone else care? …would Leon? What a strange thought, of course _he_ wouldn't…right?

As I change into my favorite jeans and borrow a pair of her fuzziest socks, I think about Leon and how maybe I should find him and apologize for running away. To tell him I've never been told anything or felt anything like I had around him, tell him I didn't know how to feel or handle it would be too much to ask from my nerves. I pull on a tan sweater, one that swallows my arms and figure whole, wipe off all the makeup but leave my hair as it is, and decide that maybe I will tell Jenna and get her opinion. She's good with advice, I would know, _I go to her all the time_.

I cringe physically and mentally with instant guilt.

Of course I go to her all the time, she's my best friend. She's been so since kindergarten and so I've just told her everything before I realized what I was doing and it became a habit. I wonder if she grows tired of it. If she has to force herself to listen to every problem and complaint I have. I decide, for now at least, I'll try and figure out some things on my own rather than rely on someone else's confidence.

I step out of the house, pulling the door closed behind me and lock it quickly. I don't shiver so much now with actual clothes on; as soon as I step away I curl my fingers back into my sleeves and squeeze the silver ring of keys tightly as I turn towards Claire's. A small group has gathered in the drive way, a handful at most which consisted of Jenna, Chris, Jill Valentine—a tall curvy woman with sunshine blonde hair and blue eyes; she's the same age as Chris and went to the same military training camp as him—a well rounded man covered in fake blood and face paint whom I didn't recognize; a smaller, lanky guy wearing a festive orange bandana whom I also didn't know; and wouldn't you know it, Leon. Jenna and Jill are talking and break out into giggles by the time I cross back to Claire's house.

"_There_ you are Mary," Jill smiles warm heartedly as she squeezes my shoulders tenderly and pulls me into a hug. "It's nice to see you again." I feel a small flutter in my heart at the closeness in her voice. Nice to see _me_ again? I've only talked to Jill on few occasions but I feel so happy knowing she thinks of me as a friend. A known fact was Jill Valentine was not the most friendly of women so to even get her to _look_ at you was an accomplishment all on its own. Having her hug me? A sure sign of friend status.

"Yes, same." I meekly reply with a growing smile. Jenna loops her arm around my neck in a loose choke hold with a wide grin.

"Well now that we're all here, let's get going hm?" She asks with an impatient tap of her foot. Chris laughs and shakes his head while lifting up a set of keys.

"Hold on girl, not everyone here has been introduced." Chris looks from her towards me and then the others. "Mary meet my good friends—"

"—_Our _good friends." Jill interjected. Chris coughed awkwardly while the others chuckled. I also tried to hide my smile.

"Right, well, Mary meet _our_ good friends Barry Burton," He slapped the big guy's shoulder who, in turn, grunted. I looked him up from head to toe, admiring the effort he had put into his costume. Thick leather boots were tucked under shredded sweats, dark grey with splattered red drops of fake blood, and a shirt with unevenly cut sleeves ripped along the stomach and neck line. It was also a dark grey with blood splotches. His face, what of it wasn't a shadow of a dark beard, was pale with face paint and a delicately painted on head wound. Clearly he was dressed as a _**zombie.**_

"Nice to meet you Ms. Belle." He grinned politely while holding out his hand. I immediately felt my cheeks scorch with heat at the formal choice of words and shyly slid my hand into his big one to shake it. He looked older than the others, around my father's age which was in his mid to late forties. Barry's hand was quickly replaced with another one, a more boney one, and I blinked in surprise at the guy with the bandana.

"And my name is Joseph Frost beautiful." He gave a quirky smile full of energy before he brought my hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss across the back of my hand. Startled, I yanked my hand back with wide eyes and a sure to be red face. Jill smacked the back of his head, knocking the bandana off to expose a mess of uncombed black hair.

"If you so much as _look_ at her the wrong way, let alone _touch_ her again, I will personally see to it you can never have children," She twisted his arm behind his back with a fluid motion of ease, "Do you understand me Frost?" She whispered so dangerously low that the beautiful woman before me turned into the darkest and evilest of women on earth in a second.

"Let him go Jill, he can't help how he is." It was Leon who spoke up with a sigh. I watched wearily as Jill pulled back, glaring slightly before returning to the smiling beauty she was moments ago. It was beyond scary and I knew, without a doubt, I would _never_ allow myself to get on her bad side. The awkward silence that filled the air lasted only a short pause before Jenna bounced impatiently again.

"Ok, guys, really this is bumming my mood. Let's just get in the van and go already, ok?" And just like that, the tension was gone. Everyone was all smiles, except Leon who just gave a roll of his eyes. We locked eyes for a brief second, **one** **second**, which caused my heart to rival the wings of a humming bird the moment his smile aimed my way. This feeling of something stirring within me was new but not unwanted; like butterflies in my stomach, I oddly enjoyed the feeling and because of this, because of the fact he was still going out of his way to reach out to me by any means, I found myself smiling back as widely as I dared to.

"Oh Mary~" Jenna purred curling her arms while moving behind me so she had me in a hug from behind. "I can see why you were so flustered earlier, Leon's a major babe." She giggled with her signature snort slipping out. I tried to deny it but my words wouldn't form right so I gave up, nodded, and took a seat in the middle row next to Jill. Chris was driving, with Barry in the passenger's seat—for some reason Barry wasn't driving the green van that belonged to him—with us girls in the middle and Joseph and Leon in the back.

"Nice soccer mom car Barry." Jenna giggled while she clipped her seat belt on. Chris snickered while starting up the car.

"_You_ try having a family of three with the love of your life and work around the PTA meetings, soccer games, T-ball and baseball games, doctor visits, camping trips and road trips with anything _but_ a van," Barry chuckled, "You'll see how wonderful this thing really is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is going to be the last quickest update in this short series. The reason for this? Simple, I'd like a few reviews of feedback for this story. AND as a reader I want your opinion, what should happen next? I'm still kind of drawing blanks on the haunted house scenes. I prefer to not participate in these things, they really do creep me out XD SO, that being said, I'll cut it short today and try and update my OTHER story. **

**I only own Mary and Jenna, the rest of the Resident Evil crew aren't mine but I really wish they were 3 **

**Anywhoooo, PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**

* * *

><p>Jenna made an attempt to imitate Barry sarcastically before giving up all together and laughing. I smiled lightly at her actions, watching as she engaged herself and Barry into a conversation about children and the monstrosity they cause against mankind—a clear sign she thought unkindly to diapers, messy fingers and everything that went along with watching a kid—while the rest of us listened with amusement, or something along the lines of that at least.<p>

I was wedged between Jill and Jenna, fiddling with the pointy parts of the keys to Jenna's house. I had forgotten to hand them back and since she was so carried away with her discussion, I decided to just hold onto them a little longer. I kept my eyes forward to keep myself from finding a way to glance back at Leon. It were as if everyone else sat far away and he was the closest thing to me. Insane, unlikely, but still I found myself trying to listen around Jenna and Barry to see if he was talking to Joseph, or to himself. But there was nothing but the one conversation taking place and for some reason, I felt the weight of disappointment.

The word _why_ bounced off every space in my mind, from the front to the back and to all the areas between; hadn't I ran away from him? Hadn't I, the girl nervous of everything the world could offer, tried to avoid the idea that he had picked me out of the crowd for a reason? These foreign feelings within me stirred like a beast awakening from a long, long slumber. And maybe, just maybe, that's exactly how it was.

"Mary, do you remember if there was an admission fee or anything?" Chris called, flicking his gaze into the front mirror to meet mine before going back to concentrating on the road once more. I blinked to clear my thoughts and remembered where I was, who I was with, and cleared my throat.

"Um, I really don't know…I'm sorry…" Was there a fee? I hadn't brought my purse, neither had Jenna and probably not Chris. I take that back, he was prepared for any situation imaginable. I felt a hand on my shoulder, which startled me and I turned my head swiftly to look over the chair. Leon smirked, enjoying his effect on me, and leaned into the window with his hand holding his head up on the conveniently placed storage compartment. Blushing, I found I was unable to speak but tried my best to smile. He withdrew his hand but chuckled.

I don't pretend to know why he did that, perhaps it was a silent notion to say there was nothing to really forgive me about—in other words, no big deal on the matter. Or maybe, well that's just it. I really don't know. He was listening to us, to me, and whatever he meant to do, he accomplished ceasing my worry. Regardless, I miss the warmth from where he touched me.

Jill elbowed me in the side, taking my attention back to the front of the vehicle, with a knowing smile adorning her face. If she were anything like Jenna, I could only imagine what she was thinking behind those icy blue eyes of hers. Instead of saying anything though, like my best friend would have done—who had moved onto the planning of a snow resort get away for Christmas—Jill stayed silent. Other than the small giggles she provided no other explanation to her thoughts or actions. The car pulled to a stop and Chris put it in park. We had arrived.

"Ok, everyone, look for a sign that says 'Haunted House Fees' before we head in." Jenna announced as she flung the door open and jumped out. We all followed after her and did as she said. I looked towards the cemetery, which ran along the opposite side of the road for a half mile or so; a few kids and teens were scattered about, performing dares that tested the amount of bravery you had to a point, I'm sure. The air was still crisp; the sun now set leaving a faint color in the sky that chased it away. There was no sign from where I was looking so I turned and literally ran into Leon.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I gasped, taking a wide step back. He chuckled slightly while throwing his hands up in an apologetic sort of way.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you. Jen tried calling you over but you didn't hear her." He lifted his brows, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. The leather one, of course. I glanced over my shoulder to see the others walking towards the entrance. A flood of daring bravery washed through my veins and I looked back up at him to attempt talking to him.

"Thanks…" I swallowed nervously, "I, um, I-I'm sorry. For earlier, I-I mean, for running off." I squeezed my fingers tightly around the ring of keys _still_ in my right hand until the flesh dug into the jagged ends. My knuckles were white, I briefly wondered if I had punctured the skin enough to draw blood.

"Don't worry about it. Actually, I should be saying sorry."

"Leon! Mary! Hurry up, we aren't getting any younger y'know!" Came the beckoning call from the ever impatient kitty cat. "You can kiss later! Come _on_!"

I buried my face in my hands with complete and utter embarrassment; she did _not_ just say what I think she did.

"Come on, let's not keep her waiting before she gets her whiskers in a twist." Pun intended, didn't take Leon for a comical guy. Well, didn't take myself for being a social butterfly either but suddenly it seems like I have many friends around me. So we hurried to join the group once again and I discovered there was, in fact, an entrance fee of five dollars. The guys took care of it though, refusing my protests as well as Jenna's—even she had a limit to her eagerness—but Jill seemed to expect it from poor Joseph Frost. If they were together or had a future together, it was clear who would dominate in all aspects. Poor guy…

"Okay a group of seven? Rules are simple: Don't touch the people inside, follow the paths and enjoy the fright. To get to the exit, you'll have to check the rooms for a key that will unlock the doors at the end. Oh yea, and you get to use this flashlight but leave it at the bucket by the exit." The girl at the entrance announced after we bought our way in. She was a young girl, probably sixteen, so her lack of interest in us wasn't really unusual. She waved us into the building which was an old St. Mary's catholic private school that closed down four years back. It became open to the public for festivals and haunted houses about two years ago. The ironic thing was that these people were dressing up in costumes for the devil's supposed holiday inside a school of God.

"How scary do you think it'll be?" Chris wondered aloud as the doors closed behind us. Darkness instantly took over my senses and a sense of panic attacked my heart. Earlier I enjoyed the darkness but now it only left me paranoid and afraid and confused. The flashlight flicked on in Barry's hands and instantly the panic slipped away. How pathetic am I, a twenty-one year old getting freaked out by the dark? Haunted house or not, I needed to man up.

"Let's go find this key! ONWARD TO HELL!" Jenna cackled like a witch and we all gave her an odd look. She puffed her cheeks out, mood deflated, and crossed her arms. "You guys are a pile of sticks in the mud. Come on Mary, let's lead the way." Before I could protest, Jenna snatched my hand and stared down at the keys I had tightly held in my fist. "I was wondering if I had lost those or not." She smiled lightly, taking them and putting them lord only knows where. Then she pulled me along with her down the hall at a fast pace.

"Jen, we're going to lose the others." I mumbled as she hummed a happy song down the hall.

"Oh don't worry they'll be fine. They have Jill, she's scarier than anything in here I bet." She retorted with a snort. That was probably true and it made me smile. We walked into a classroom that had a glowing sign hanging above it with the words 'Welcome To Your Death' etched into the board.

"Hey girls, wait up!" We heard Joseph call but did Jenna wait? Nope. She pulled us right on in.

"Hello~ I'm ready to die now, where do I sign up?"

The room was pitch black without the aided glow of the flash light. I squeezed Jenna's hand only slightly, trying to tell her it was freaking me out without actually having to say so. The darkness started to play tricks on my mind because I swear I saw movement to my left…or was it my right?

"Jenna there's nothing here. Let's go." I tried to tug her back but series of clicks and pops sounded and we both froze. I vaguely pictured a pair of teeth chattering, biting down over and over again. Just as the light of the flashlight closed in on the door way behind us, a sudden burst of air shot down from the ceiling and we both screamed. Lights started to flick on and off giving a messy vision of the room. It made me dizzy as the ground seemed to be moving when, in fact, it really wasn't. _Just an illusion_.

"You ready to die little girls?" A scratchy voice filled the room with a booming echo and we both knew in that instant that there was someone between us and the door. Jenna's nerve was back now and she spun around, I as well, to face a person clad in a long black robe that covered every part of the human body except for a boney white hand and a knife.

"Ready as ever grandma." Jenna challenged. I stared at the knife, wondering if it were possible for a prop knife to glisten so realistically like a real one does. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks just as the others stopped in the door way; the knife couldn't be fake, it just _had_ to be real...was that even allowed?

"I'll cut your tongue out first, then your eyes and then it will be your turn girly." She spoke from Jenna then to me. I assumed the actress to be older based on her voice and frail hand, but it made me nervous as she swung the knife around the air like it weren't that dangerous. I knew this was all an act to scare us. Still, it didn't help that already being nervous _before_ seeing the real knife in an old lady's hand kind of didn't help.

"Hey watch where you swing that thing lady!" Chris called taking a few steps into the classroom. The woman turned on him and screeched with such a sound I felt a chill rattle my bones. While she was distracted with him, swinging the pointy steak knife around like a lunatic, I pulled Jenna with me around them and back to the door and didn't stop until we were in the middle of the hallway. "Jesus lady, I said watch where you swing!" Chris yelled running out, pulling the door shut behind him just before she could follow us out.

"That was…interesting." Jill spoke up with the same confusion we all felt. Jenna shook her shoulders, shaking away her stress, and smiled once more.

"At least we know this was a good investment, right Mary?" Her green orbs pierced through my eyes as she turned to me. "She really wasn't going to hurt us, it's all for the thrill of the scare." In that moment I could see right through the words to find that Jenna was trying to assure herself as well as the rest of us.

"Yep," Barry laughed, "All for the scare. Let's go before she follows us after all. Together this time, please." I felt like a child all over again having to obey her father because he knew best in all circumstances. I was relieved though to know Jenna couldn't drag me off once more into a room _before_ we got a look at what was inside. So I fell in step between Jill and Leon, trying not to seem as disturbed as I was.

"What about the key?" I managed to mumble out, hoping one of my group members heard me.

"Trust me, it wouldn't be any fun for them if they gave us a key in the first room we waltzed into." Leon chuckled ruffling my hair slightly. Again, I felt like a kid, only now it was kindergarten all over again and I was getting picked on by the boy I liked.

Wait…

Was it possible to like someone and know hardly anything about them? I smoothed my hair back down and cast a shy glance up at the handsome man next to me. His presence was reassuring, he was playful and honest. Not to mention, he was really cute.

So yes, it's possible. For me at least.


End file.
